A Day With Lloyd
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok guys this a one chapter only story so that's why I called it (A Day With Lloyd) you I'm gonna continue this story so enjoy it to anyone who reads it rated M for sex don't like it don't read it boy X boy again don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**OK GUYS I DECIDED TO DO SOME CAM X LLOYD HEY ZANE DOESNT HAVE TO KNOW**

**Cams POV**

I woke up and yawned I was so board Zane was out of Ninjago and I was gonna try to get Zane but he was gone for a week to get a toon up I had nothing to do so I just laid in the bed and watched TV I just sat there for 20 minutes until Lloyd walked in I quickly sat up and looked at him he was cute his green eyes cream skin and blonde hair I quickly made those dirty thoughts leave my mind when spoke up and said "hey Cam I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with" I quickly said "yes and got put of bed and started looking for my socks pants and shirt I felt like Lloyds eyes were watching me as I looked for my cloths it wasn't a good idea to do those things around him he still had the body of a teenager his hormones were raging right now and he was just looking for something to dI since the others were busy I quickly went in. The bathroom and turned the water on and went in I quickly washed myself and put my towel around my waist and walked out I figured that if I was gonna be without Zane for at least two weeks i might as well try to get at Lloyd when I walked out of the Bathroom and Lloyd was blushing when he saw me I took the cloths and quickly put them on and Lloyd stood up and we started to walk to the arcade I then started to talk to Lloyd he then went to the arcade and I went further on into the candy store when Lloyd ate candy he would still get auger high so I bought him a little pouch of his favorite candy his body was 21 but his mind was 13 so he would act crazy when he ate candy I then walked back to the arcade and saw Lloyd playing a game I then walked up behind him and balance the pouch of candy on his head he put his hand in the pouch and pulled it down he turned around with our faces only inches apart he then got a blush on his face and said "thanks Cam" I knew Lloyd had a crush on me for awhile but I ignored it and just tried to cope with it Lloyd was always sweet to me when Zane was gone he would hold me when I cried he was kind but fun so after we finished at the arcade we started to walk home I thought of away to get him to try at me I said "hey Lloyd do you wanna watch a horror movie with me when we get home?" he then said "sure" when we got back I cooked some popcorn and brought him up to my room and locked us in and put paranormal activity 3 in Lloyd then laid on the bed next to me and the movie started then in the middle Lloyd shrieked out in a yell and fell in my chest I then began stroking his back after the movie ended Lloyd noticed that he was sitting in my lap with by erection growing under him I quickly got off of me so he wouldn't notice he just sat up in my bed and walked over to the little window and bent myself over in front of him giving him a good view my ass that I knew he was starring at i saw him looking at it with a tempting glaze like he just wanted to pull me down and pound me into the pillows I looked away from him and got a smirk on my face knowing that I was close I then laid down on my back and spread my legs so he would have a good view of my coach which he was starring at I then said "hey Lloyd" he gulped and I giggled at that then suddenly Lloyd grabbed me and kissed me I kept my mouth closed as he begged me for entrance but I denied him he then pinched my side were I was ticklish he then forced his tongue on me and as they danced together Lloyd had lost track of what happening on his lower side I was removing his pants he was to caught up in the kiss I pulled his pants of to see he was wearing green boxers like me I then pushed him down on the bed and moved my hands through his hair but Lloyd was getting brave he had pulLed my boxers off and shoved one of his fingers in me I separated us and pulled his hand out of me I then kissed a trail down his strong chest it was amazing Lloyds skin was soft and nice kissed the trail down his chest Lloyd seemed happy that I locked the door I then made it down to his member and Lloyd looked at me and bit his lip and said "please be gentle Cam" I smiled and put his cock in my mouth I began bobbing my head up and down he was in heaven he then bucked his hips up and sent his member down my throat and I pulled out his cock before he came in my mouth he then looked at me in shock I then sat in his lap and he stood up to his me I had my legs around my waist and arms around his neck he then pulled us into a kiss he the shoved a finger up me I moaned into his mouth he started pushing in and put he then put a second one in and I cried out in pain he then pulled them out and said "am I hurting you Cam" I then said "no it's ok" he then put the two fingers in again and started pushing in and out and scissoring to spread me so he could have easy access into me then he found my sweet spot and my mouth opened in a silent scream he kept looking concerned he was trying not to hurt me he then pushed the third one in and my mouth hung open in pleasure he then pulled them out and I looked at him in wonder he then laid me on the bed looked at me for entrance I nodded and he shoved his cock into me i then yelled out in pain and pleasure I then saw tears falling out my eyes he licked the tears away and kissed me making me forget about him leaving me with a limp in the morning I then felt the coil tightening up it was great to have Lloyd inside me it may have hurt but I didn't care his hormones were making him go faster and harder he then came deep inside me he was filling me up with his seed and it felt great he then fell on the bed with his now softened cock still in me we then fell down on the bed and I made a little moan when he pulled out I then pulled the covers on us and said "well Lloyd seems like we found a way to put your hormones to good use" i then buried my face in his warm chest he then said "I love you" I then said "I love you too Lloyd" he then fell asleep and I felt sleep over take me also and I fell asleep in his arms

**OK GUYS THERE IT IS MY FIRST LLOYD X CAM I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THIS WAS A STORY ABOUT CAM NEVER BEING WITH ZANE SO TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHEATING STORY NO IT WASNT**


	2. A Afternoon Sesion

**YAH MORE CAM X LLOYD ENJOY**

**Cams POV**

I awoke feeling warm and cozy I looked behind me to see Lloyd snuggled up on me asleep At first I freaked out then remembered what happened last night I tried to get up to take a shower but couldn't my back side was in pain so I just curled myself up in Lloyd's arms and started to fall asleep but then felt his soft hands rubbing my thigh he then went to my ear and nibbled on it a little then whispered "good morning my love how did you sleep" I then turned myself around to look at him and whispered in his ear "I slept well how about you" he then yawned and said "good" I then got out of the bed and tried to walk to the shower but couldn't Lloyd then looked at me with a concerned face and said "are you ok" he pulled me up and I said "yah can you help me get to the shower" he had a look of sadness on his face then helped me get to the shower I turned the water on and stepped in I sighed as the water hit my body removing any evidence of last nights sleep over I leaned back expecting to feel the tiles of the shower hit me but instead I fell into someone's arms I looked back to see Lloyd standing there with a smirk on his face he then said "mind if I join you" I chuckled and leaned back in his arms and began to scrub my body Lloyd would place tender kisses on my neck causing me to moan we made it through the shower without any incidents and walked down stairs I checked th mail box to see that my mom had sent me a package it was a large box so I took it back in and opened to see four things one some chest armor to wear under my uniform two some new swords they looked weird because they had holes at the tip and a trigger but they were still sharp swords then I pulled out the one thing I didn't expect in was a PS 4 that had a note attached to it the note said "Thank you son for defending us against the Overlord and freeing your dad heres a present to show are graditude-sincerely Mom&Dad I brought the system into the living room and hooked it up Lloyd looked surprised that my parents sent this they had bought me a lot of controllers one for each ninja they had our faces on them so I guess the world decided to put or faces on controllers oh added Lloyd his it was hard to tell between his and mine because we were wearing the same outfit and mask but when you look at the face you could tell my face was a caramel color and Lloyd's was cream so I handed him his controller and put in a game we started playing Assassins Creed 4 multiplayer wolf pack me and Lloyd worked as a team we then saw some one with the screen name (LidyGarmadon17) so the character I puck (the navigator) was walking around it was free for all I was about to kill (Khallilflys character when (LidyGarmadon17) air assassinated me she was good at this game she was rank prasige 4 level 55 me and Lloyd were terabley defeated then Lidy said "got ha you can't match my skills" I chuckled and sent her a friend request and she accepted I then said gotta go and Lloyd turned the system off I quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss and forced my tongue on him I began to remove his pants but felt him also removing mine he then Lloyd separated us and said "let's go to the room" I then stood up and took his hand and walked up stairs I locked the door to my room and sat on the bed next to Lloyd and pulled his shirt off to expose his bare chest and mine I then saw Lloyd kiss a trail down my chest until he came down to my now hard cock he gave it a lick the put it in his mouths and began bobbing his head up and down I then bucked me hips up feeling like I was close to my end because the coil was tightening up I then came in his mouth and he pulled my member out of his mouth and it made a pop sound I then blushed when I looked at his mouth it was glazed with my seed and he then licked it away and said "what Cam?" I then jumped in his lap and he stood up with me holding on to him he then pulled us into a kiss and then shoved a finger up my butt and began thrusting it in and out and I moaned in his mouth as he was looking for signs of pain he found none and shoved the second one in and began to spread my entrance with his fingers causing me to moan out in pain he then got a worried look on his face and I said "I'm ok Lloyd" he then continued and struck my prostate I then gave a slight moan and Lloyd smiled at that he then pushed the third one in and and scissored all three and struck my special spot my mouth had been hung open from the pleasure able feeling he then pulled out and I snapped out of my trance I then felt Lloyd's cock prodding at my entrance he then looked at me for permission and I nodded he then pushed in and immediately hit my abused prostate and continued to hit that spot I knew that the more he hit my prostate the closer I got to my end and his hormones were helping him with that I then thought for a minute "hey now Lloyd's got something to release all his testosterone in then I felt the coil in my gut break and I came on Lloyd's chest I then felt my sensitive walls clamp down on his member bringing his end with me I made a little whimper as I was filled with Lloyd's seed we then fell down on the bed and Lloyd pulled out causing me to moan I then turned to face him and said "I love you" he then kisses me on the forehead and said "I love you to"


	3. A Nap

**Ok guys let's get some reading done I hope you enjoy this story it just came out of no where**

**Cams POV**

the following morning I awoke in Lloyd's string but soft arms I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and got out of his hands and walked to the shower and turned the water on I took my shower and got dressed then put my clothes on Lloyd was still asleep so I went down stairs and turned on the system then sat down on the couch and began playing story mode the character Edward was interesting a pirate assassin I met up with notorious pirate and known assassin to the Templars Mary Read we were suppose to kill Laurence Prins he was a funny old guy who was a killer back then when he was younger after I killed him the sailor called the sage shot a alarm bell and left me running from guards after I escaped I met up with Read I was in Kingston the city was beautiful I loved AC games because you could learn about the past while enjoying myself I then felt Lloyd's arm wrap around my neck from behind I smiled and said "good morning Lloyd" I then felt him bite down on a spot on my neck and suck on it I let out a little moan when Lloyd took his mouth off of it then sat down next to me he then said "can I play" I said sure and handed him the controller and he started playing the mission where Edward and Charles Vane ares stranded on a island Kenway was eating some crab that he just fought and ate it raw when Vane came up with a sharp stick at his back and said "I'll take these oysters you've hoarded" and Kenway said "you mad sap this islands crawling with food if you would look for it" Vane then said "I'm looked you welcher I found some just here" then Kenway stood up and Vane said "don't come followed now don't come looked for me" Lloyd then chased after him and suddenly he was shot by Vane who had guns he climbed the Mayan temple and air assassinated Vane near as I could tell and left Vane there me and Lloyd got bored of it and went to multiplayer we were playing with (LidyGamadon17) she was to good at this game when I tried to kill her she would avoid it and I would stab Lloyd then Lidy would kill me after we tried for a hour we got bored and turned the system off I then kissed Lloyd and felt him force his tongue on me as our tongues danced together I moaned into his mouth Lloyd had some type of natural taste to his lips it was like cherries and ice cream he then separated us and we walked up the stairs and locked us in Lloyds room it had pictures if me and him on the walls and the ninjas Lloyd was cute as a kid there was some type of innocent charm to him but evil also what with releasing those snakes but be was good now I pushed him onto his bed while kissing him I started feeling my pants sliding down my waist I was now in my boxers and hands moving on my skin I then felt him grab my but causing me to make a little squeak I hadn't realized it but I already had my shirt off and Lloyd was just as bare as me only in his green boxers now he then hoisted himself up with me hanging onto him still kissing I then felt him moving my boxers down and shove a finger in my I moaned into his mouth as he thrusted in and out then felt him shove the second one in it didn't hurt this time I guess I was just use to it now he hit my prostate making me moan he looked at me and saw that I wasn't crying but there were a few tears he then shoved the third one in and began to spread my entrance with all three while hitting my abused prostate I let out a silent scream and my eyes widened Lloyd got a smile on his face and and pulled them out I felt his cock prodding at my entrance he looked at me for permission and I nodded he then put his cock into me and I cried out at the feeling he then said "are you ok" I nodded and he continued I felt the coil tightening up in my guy as Lloyd pounded into me I then felt my wall clamp down on Lloyd and bring his end in me and it started leaking out of me we then fell on Lloyd's green bed and he pulled out causing me to make a little whimper I then turned to face him and he kissed me on the head I smiled and buried myself in his chest it was soft and warm and I felt Lloyd stroking my back and kissing me every two minutes till we fell asleep I knew it would be ok for us to take a nap like this because I locked the door and we fell asleep in each other's warmth

**Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I got kinda lazy I wanted to do this during the weekend but nah you know school and all we'll let me take a little bps wish me sweet dreams guys **


	4. Some Ones Returned

**OK GUTS I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY FOR A WHILE SO ENJOY **

**Cams POV **

I woke up in Lloyds arms and cuddled down into his soft warm chest and said "I love you" I then felt him touch my foot with his. He then woke up and gave me a kiss as Lloyd kissed me I opened my mouth so our tongues could dance together. I felt his cock press against my led I looked down to see his now fully erect he then said "do you think we have time for this." I nodded and he said "ok" then began to move my boxer briefs down and I began to pull his down also. He kissed me and then shoved two fingers in me instead of one at a time and began to move them up and down my sensitive walls and I let out a little moan he then nibbled on my neck and left a red mark to claim me as his property. He then shoved the third one in and moved them around striking my special spot.

he then pulled them out and said "you ready Cam?" I nodded and slowly pushed into me I kissed him as he moved into me he then said "I love you Cam never forget that." As he stroked along my sensitive walls I let out a soft cry and Lloyd kissed me to keep me occupied. I then suddenly felt my coil break and I came on Lloyd's chest and I felt my walls clamp down on his large cock bringing his end in me and filled me with his seed and I let out a little whimper. I laid in the bed for a minute then got up to take a shower but fell down on a knee. Lloyd then rushed over to me and helped me get to the shower he stood in there with me and turned the hot water on us and began to wash me.

after we took our shower I put on my green shirt and my jeans. I reached down into my jean pocket and pulled out my most special thing it was a jade rock that I got from my grandma before she passed Lloyd then asked me "whats that Cam?" I then told him about my trip to Belize with my grandma I then said "she always told me I was special she always said I was really green I guess she knew I would be one of the green ninjas" he then said "well that jade looks special" I put it back in my pocket and walked down stairs with Lloyd. To see Cole sitting there watching tv I then said "hey Cole what's up?" he looked back and said "hey guys ya hungry?"

Then I saw a boll of his chili. I said "ok can't hurt to try" Lloyd then said "I'll come to your funeral." I walked into the kitchen with Cole following me. After I put the chili in a bowl I felt Cole grab my waist he then said "good morning Cam." He then started to suck on a spot on my neck." I quickly pushed him off of me and he said "what is it I thought you liked me?" I replied "no Cole I'm dating Lloyd." He then looked at me with a frown on his face and said "I see well that's ok."

I then said "well that's ok Cole here take this" I then kissed him passionately then seperated us and said "that's the least I could do for you Cole." Cole then started blushing and I whispered in his ear "if there's a way we can be together without hurting Lloyd I'll do it." I then took the chili and sat down on the couch then began to eat the chili. Cole then said "how's it taste?" I said "it's good but it could us a little touch up how about this Cole When ever me and Lloyd aren't together I'll show you how to cook."

he then looked at me and said "I'd like that."

**OK GUYS SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY I SAW IT AND DECIDED TO UPDATE**


End file.
